The Hunter
by koichii
Summary: The Hunter is believed to be the chosen one, the one destined to end the conflict going on within the creatures of the night. He is believed to be able to unite them like no one has ever done for a thousand years. He is believed to be Eren Yeager. But where is he? Will Levi and his comrades be able to find him before the unknown enemy does?


**A/N: **Was scanning through my files last night when I came upon this one. It was supposed to be the first RiRen (or SnK, for that matter) fic that I'm going to write. Instead, the inspiration immediately died away when I was in the middle of writing the next chapter.

And since I find it a waste not to post this one, I decided to put it up here. If there's anyone who wants to adopt the story or help me finish it, just send me a message. :D

This is a vampire fic, by the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own SnK. Cover photo belongs to mivvu of Tumblr.

* * *

**The Hunter**

_On the 30__th__ day of the 3__rd__ month of the 8__th__ year, The Hunter will rise_

_Born to those who were banished from their kind_

_With eyes like that of the mighty ocean_

_He will unite the beings that reside upon the eternal darkness_

_Against its hidden enemy always positioned in front_

_With them, he will crush its traitorous and ambitious nature_

_And bring forth, at long last, its demise_

* * *

******Prologue: Eren Yeager**

"It's a boy! Carla, you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

Her body filled with exhaustion, Carla Yeager opened her turquoise orbs and looked up at her husband who was seated beside her on their bed and holding her hand. "G-Grisha..."

Grisha Yeager looked at his wife, a loving smile on his face as he bent down and planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead. "Yes, my love. We have a son," he said, voice filled with immense love and pride for the two most important people in his life. "Thank you for bringing him in this world."

Carla let out a weak smile then she turned to her best friend, the woman who helped her labour. "Can I hold him?" she asked as she held out her arms for her little son.

"Of course," the Asian woman said with an equally soft smile as she handed the now silent and clean baby to his mother.

Carla's heart began to pump mad and warmth filled her entire being as she held the sleeping infant against her chest ―her baby boy, her son. "My Eren," she murmured as she looked at the baby with love in her eyes.

"He looks so much like you," Grisha murmured as he looked at Carla and the baby, making his wife smile wider. Their attentions were once more diverted to the baby when it yawned and opened its eyes.

Eyes the colour of ocean, stared up at his parents, as if he was trying to decipher who they were. Then without any warning, the baby's lips slowly curled until it became a full smile as he raised his tiny fists to reach his parents.

Grisha and Carla smiled once more as they cuddled the baby, thankful for this little miracle that was bestowed upon them. The Asian woman also smiled at the sight of the little family, not knowing that after a year, all of the peace and happiness will be stolen from all them. And the lives of some of them.

* * *

One year later...

"Levi, how did you find us here?" Grisha asked, surprise and wariness evident in his voice when he saw who was at the door of his house that night. Not taking his eyes off the short raven-haired male in front of him, he stayed at the door, silently debating whether he should let the other male in or not, considering that Carla and Eren were upstairs.

"I'm a tracker, Grisha and you're not doing an excellent work in hiding," Levi replied, his tone and expression was bored, as if he couldn't care less of the mission that was given to him. "Lucky for you the Knights are a bunch of idiots."

Grisha heaved a sigh at the raven-haired male's statement then he took a step back while opening the door wider. "Come in then," he said and Levi instantly moved. The taller man then proceeded to close the door but not before taking a look of their surroundings for a moment. "So what brought you here, my friend?" he asked when he followed the raven into the living room.

"Where's Carla? And your son?" Levi asked, making Grisha froze which he promptly ignored.

"Levi, I told you ―"

"And _I _told _you _that you couldn't escape what was prophesied," the raven said, effectively cutting off the man. "Everybody's looking for you. The king ordered for you and Carla's capture and for your son to be brought to him."

"Captured?" Grisha repeated in an indignant tone, quite not believing what he was hearing. "We're just protecting our son! You all think that he's the Hunter, the one that would defeat those nonexistent Shifters."

"Because he's the Hunter," Levi said, making Grisha flinch again. "He's the chosen one. You couldn't deny it. You've read the prophesy yourself, Grisha," he added which made the older man to look away. "And the Shifters aren't nonexistent. They're real. We captured two of them five months ago," the raven-haired male remained stoic even when Grisha looked at him again with wide eyes.

"I won't let you have Eren, Levi!" A female voice exclaimed fiercely which made the two men look up. There, standing on the lowest flight of the stairs, was none other than Carla Yeager and in her arms was a cute brown-haired boy with turquoise orbs staring curiously at Levi.

The raven-haired male stared back at the toddler who was struggling to get away from his mother's grip. It was the very first time he was able to see the boy after he learned about Carla giving birth last year. The boy was a gender-bent version of Carla Yeager.

When Carla reluctantly placed him on the floor, Eren Yeager then began to take baby steps towards Levi. The raven, along with Grisha and Carla, watched the toddler intently, with his parents being more vigilant than usual.

Eren stopped a few inches in front of Levi and looked up at the raven, his arms outstretched as he began his baby talk. "Eeevieee!"

Levi raised an eyebrow then he scowled at the toddler. Did this brat just call him 'Eeevieee'? _What the fuck? _He gritted his teeth when he saw, at the corner of his eyes, Grisha trying to muffle his laughter and Carla smiling, the tension between them dying when Eren began to babble. He growled softly before turning his attention back to the toddler. "What do you want, damn brat?"

"I think he wants you to carry him," Grisha said, still trying not to laugh at the raven and clearly not minding the fact that Levi just insulted his only son.

Carla, who relaxed at the sound of Eren's voice, nodded in agreement. "Come on, Levi. He won't bite. Well, not yet," she said with a smile when the raven glared at her.

"Tch," Levi grunted. He wouldn't, no way in hell, he'd be carrying this brat. "No way would I hold a brat," he bluntly said, making Carla laugh and Grisha to shake his head. Still the same, neat freak Levi they guess.

But contrary to his parents' reactions, Eren obviously didn't take Levi's rejection too well. Tears began to form in the toddler's turquoise orbs and his lips began to tremble. "Eeevieee..."

Levi sighed when Carla began to glare at him for upsetting her son but he didn't need her glare to make him feel guilty. Damn him for being a softie when it came to crying adorable creatures. Letting out another sigh, he scooped the teary-eyed Eren in his arms and pulled him close to his chest. "Stop crying, brat," he murmured as he rubbed the toddler's back soothingly, as if telling him that everything's alright.

Eren hiccuped as he rested his head against Levi's shoulder. Rubbing his small fist over one eye, he yawned. "Eeevieee..." he whispered as he slowly drifted off to dreamland while being really comfortable in the raven's hold.

"I think Eren likes you," Grisha commented while Carla nodded in agreement, all the while the two of them were smiling. The smiles widened when Levi just growled at them.

"Stop distracting me," the raven snapped which erased the smile on the couple's faces. "I am under orders from the king to get you back to the palace," he said. "Zacklay ordered the four noble houses to help the Knights in searching for you."

"You know we can't let them have Eren," Carla said as she sat on the couch wearily. Grisha went towards her and rubbed her back comfortingly. "We know that it would be for the end of the conflict between your kind but Eren's just a child. I don't want him to be used as a mere tool."

"Please understand us, Levi," Grisha said, his tone and expression were pleading the raven.

Levi was silent for a moment as he stared at the warm bundle in his arms. Does he really have the heart to tear this child away from his parents and a possibly good future? The answer to that would be obviously no. He wouldn't want Eren to grow up without his parents, just like himself. The most painful thing in this world, in his own opinion, was loneliness. No, he couldn't, and wouldn't, let a happy child experience it.

But then, Eren was the one destined to restore peace in their kind. He was the one that fate chose to stop the internal war currently going on. The boy would be able to save several lives if he lived up to the prophecy. To be the Hunter everyone had long been waiting for.

It would be for the greater good.

Levi blew out a sigh as he approached the distressed couple on the couch, handing Carla the sleeping toddler. The two looked up at him in confusion. "I'll be back in three days. Get out of here and go somewhere far. Eren's vampire abilities wouldn't show up yet until he's eighteen so you'd be able to hide for a while and be able to formulate a plan," he said, totally ignoring the surprised looks the two were giving him. "If you're still here by the time I get back, I'm taking the kid with me, whether you like it or not," he added. Then with that, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Levi," Grisha whispered.

"Don't thank me. You saved my life once, Grisha. I'm just paying off my debts," Levi said then he opened the door and promptly disappeared into the darkness, hoping fervently that the family would be gone by then. At his situation right now, he could only do so much to help them.

* * *

And Levi got what he wanted. The Yeager family, along with the Ackerman family that was their next-door neighbor, were gone two days after his visit. But not like the way he wanted them to go.

For the two families were killed. Murdered in cold blood.

But what's more surprising, and worrying, was that the two kids ―Eren and Mikasa, were nowhere to be found. The two families were probably dining together in the Yeager residence when the killing took place for there were still food on the dining table. Grisha Yeager was sprawled on the doorway which indicated that he was instantly attacked after opening the door. The two women were on the kitchen floor and the Ackerman guy was on the living room, a little bit close to Grisha. The four of them were decapitated and a knife dripping in unicorn blood were on each of the three adults chests, making fully sure to kill the three vampires in the house.

One sure way to kill vampires was to decapitate them ―that is, to severe the head from the body and stab them directly to the heart with a knife, or anything sharp, that was coated in unicorn blood. Unicorns were pure creatures, the total opposite of beings residing in the darkness. Ergo, unicorn blood was poisonous to them.

"Levi-heichou," the raven was pulled off from his thoughts when he heard one of his subordinates call him. He turned to look and saw Petra approaching. And from the look on her face, he knew that they hadn't found the two children. "Auruo and I didn't find the kids, Heichou," she said, confirming Levi's thoughts. "Could it be that the Whites or the Shifters got them?"

Levi's jaw clenched when she voiced his thoughts once more. It was either the children escaped or they were captured by the assailants. He preferred the former but the most likely to have happened was the latter. "We need more facts to confirm that, Petra," he said as he looked around the carnage, remembering that it was here, three days ago, where he held a tearful Eren in his arms. His chest tightened at the thought of the child. "Go with Auruo. You two report to Irvin about what happened here and that the Hunter was missing." When Petra left, he stared at Carla and Grisha's lifeless forms. "I'll find Eren, I promise you that. I will protect him with my life."

* * *

Meanwhile, a good distance from the Yeager residence...

A blond boy, about the age of five, was silently reading a book in the living room of his and his grandfather's house when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the wall clock hanging atop the fireplace, he realised that it was already eleven thirty in the evening. Baby blue eyes then narrowed when the faint smell of blood filled his nostrils but totally managing to hide the smell of the person outside. Wondering who it was, he stood up and opened the door a bit only to be surprised to see who was outside. "Mikasa?" he wondered, the smell of blood now becoming stronger and it hurt his nose. The blood hanging on his friend smelled awful. Who the hell smelled like that?

Then his eyes widened in fear when he realised who's blood smelled so awful.

"Armin..." the raven-haired girl mumbled then before the boy could utter another word, she pushed through him and got inside, securely locking the door behind her. "Where's your grandfather? I need to talk to him," she asked as she hugged the bundle she was carrying closer to her chest.

"Grandpa's out for a hunt, Mikasa," Armin replied as he led the girl to the living room, totally confused and curious as to what was happening. When they reached the living room where the fire was on and there was sufficient light, he gasped when he got a clear view of his friend. Blood was coating her dress and hair, silently explaining the strong stench of blood. "M-Mikasa, what's ―"

"Armin, we need your help," Mikasa cut him off then she carefully took off the cloth covering the bundle in her arms. Baby blue eyes widened even more when he saw the sleeping brown-haired toddler underneath. "Eren needs our help."

* * *

Note: This is a work of fiction. I made everything up about vampires, especially that unicorn blood thingy. XD

~Koichii


End file.
